


Ghost

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Merlin fanfic written by shadowlove and translated by me. I'm really honoured to have the privilege to translate this wonderful story.本文为Shadowlove原创作品，我只是翻译为中文版，希望大家喜欢。 概要：在Arthur的哥哥Leon去世之后，他竟然没有乖乖去投胎。而当Arthur憎恶地想要搞清楚为什么这个鬼魂一直重复着他人生的最后时刻的时候，他遇上了Merlin Emrys，Leon的老友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9758) by shadowlove. 



Chapter 1

"嘿，Pendragon！"

听到自己的名字被喊出来的声音，Arthur转过身抬起了头，看见Percy倚在二楼某个教室的窗沿上探出身子。"想干嘛？Percival？"

"嘿！"Percy环视了一圈周围的人群，几乎要为这个称呼抓狂了。"你知道我讨厌这个名字的！"

Arthur咯咯地笑起来，进一步握紧了手中的书包带。"有什么事吗？"

"我借到你那天想要的那本杂志了。"Percy说着，把手中的杂志挥来挥去的。"想要吗？"

"当然。"Arthur点点头，想起了最新款所有人都在风传的杜卡迪模型。他已经计划了一段时间了，他要换一辆新的摩托车，但是还得在决定之前再看看那些模型。

"接着！"Percy喊道，一把抛下了那本杂志。

杂志噗嗤着书页向路人飞来，几个女孩惊慌地尖叫了几声躲开了。

Arthur，在慌乱地去抓那本杂志的时候，感觉到自己的书包砸到什么人了。他漫不经心地说了句"抱歉"，甚至都想过看清被他砸到的人的样子就弯下腰捡起了杂志，并抬头瞪住Percy，"嘿！你没必要用扔的吧！很危险知不知道！"

头顶上方的Percy笑了起来。

这个白痴。

"抱歉！"

对着这些被他称之为朋友的小丑不耐烦地翻了个白眼，他摇摇头，无视了那些正在窃窃私语的女孩们。

"你落下了这个，就在刚才。"身体右侧传来了一个声音。

Arthur的视线转到一把被一只修长、苍白的手握住的钥匙上，蓝色的眸子顺着那只手臂向上攀援，掠过更加纤细的手腕（还带着某种看起来有点怪但是异常吸引人的镯子），直到看见一个深色头发的青年弯曲着膝盖站在他旁边。

他的肤色白皙得如同月光，深黑色的头发可爱地遮住了大部分脸颊，而他的眼睛，是似乎可以看透一切的蓝色。

"啊…谢谢。"Arthur从这个看起来隐约有些熟悉的人手中拿过钥匙。"好险，这是我家大门的钥匙。"钥匙在手中发出叮当的响声，Arthur抬起视线望向眼前沉静的男孩，在注意到对方发红的鼻尖的时候瑟缩了一下…接着意识到了这可能就是那个被他砸到的家伙。"你的鼻子红了。"他说道。"顺带一提，很抱歉砸到你了。不过你自己也没怎么看好路啊。"

青年哼了一声，翻了翻眼皮。"很抱歉我没有事先预料到您的想法，正如文学意义上的天要下雨一样。"

Arthur微微偏过脑袋。"我原谅你了。"

再次翻了下眼皮的男孩的脸上却是带着笑容的，他离开了，仿佛只是紧了紧书包的肩带就轻松地融进了原本属于他的世界。他身边很快多了一个美丽的深肤色女孩。她不断微笑着摇头，还一边磨蹭着他的鼻子。

Arthur目送着两人离开视线之后才将钥匙收回荷包，在一天的结束之时朝家的方向行进。

他想知道为什么这个不知名的男孩却让他感到这么熟悉。

或许他以前在哪儿见过他？

这件事让他困扰，多少有点，他竟然不能给那张脸附上一个名字或是地点。

再一次，Arthur生活里的很多东西都变得模糊起来。

半年之前，他的哥哥Leon在一次交通事故中丧生了。没有人知道详细的情况，但是就他和妹妹Morgana能想出来的最接近的情况来看，应该是Leon当时正赶着去什么地方。他在他最喜欢的那家便利店买了香烟然后冲向了街道。

死都死得这么蠢…

Arthur叹了口气，摇起头来。坐进他的法拉利驶向那间他本应该称之为家的巨大城区住宅。金发青年走进屋子里，朝接过他的背包的管家点了点头，接着瘫倒在沙发上。腿上摊着杂志，脑袋靠着枕头，思想却在完全不同的地方。

Leon这个人看起来总是憨头憨脑的，但是他拥有的朋友却数量惊人，所以在葬礼上，Arthur因为爆满的客人忙得不可开交。他，一如既往地，对大多数人都不屑一顾。特别是现在，由于Leon的死，他被冠上了Pendragon家财产的继承人的称号。人类像是水蛭，像是蚊虫，他们只有在你能提供给他们需要的时候跟你待在一起。

Arthur从来都很受欢迎，但是在他的哥哥死后，他的人气增长到了一种让人不舒服的程度…而且总有那么些人喜欢在那里散播谣言，还怀疑Leon的死会不会跟Arthur想要得到大笔的财产有关。

这让Arthur更加讨厌人类了。

而且因此事事责怪他那个不成器的哥哥。

虽然或许，或许，他这样是有一点幼稚。

也许他对哥哥的死，态度是冷淡了一点，但是Arthur真的受不了那些冲到他面前哀悼哥哥的人。他不想听那些人有多难过，也不想被这些人决定自己应该有多悲伤。

事实上，无论何时当他们试图跟Arthur探讨哥哥的死亡的时候，他都会很坦然地告诉他们，他对死亡没什么特别的感觉。死了就是死了。他的哥哥死了。

还要他说什么？

这是人们说他冷酷的原因之一…而且会因为这对他有所畏惧。

但是他们不明白。

他们不知道，就是Leon以这么愚蠢的方式死去了，还能对这个原本就支离破碎的家庭产生更加严厉的重创…但是，他甚至不能拥有常人最基本的礼节—停留在死亡状态，或者乖乖待在坟里，或者他妈的去投胎。

不。

Leon，那个白痴，每周五都会出现在家里。

周五。

他死的那个日子。

而Arthur是唯一可以见到他的人。

"你好啊，最不亲爱的弟弟。"Morgana在走进房子里的时候说着，已经开始侵袭她那套中规中矩的女生校服了。"今天又把谁整残了啊？"

"老样子。"Arthur用手指揉了揉眼皮，回答里没带什么温度。"你不是还有叫着个诡异生殖崇拜名字的男朋友供你整吗？"

"Lance（有长矛的意思）等会儿来接我。"Morgana回答着，早已习惯了哥哥对自己男友的批判言论。她叹了口气，侧身靠在墙上扯下了她的领带。"你说我近期能把他上了吗？他的贞操已经开始变得…有点讨厌了。"

Arthur哼了一声，"Morgana，你活了这么长时间，有没有产生过你才是恋爱关系中的男性一方的想法？"

"一直都这么觉得。"深发的美丽女孩回答道。"但是Lancelot Du Lac是个绅士，他长得帅，而且研究证明处男比男妓劈腿的可能指数要低。"

她在瞪他。

Arthur不看都知道。

"我不是男妓。"Arthur回答道，"我只是没禁欲。"

Morgana笑喷了，"你倒是敢再说一遍。"

"爸爸什么时候回来？"Arthur把话题从他的性生活上扯开了。跟他的妹妹谈论这个话题让他尤其不舒服。"这个月回得来吗？"

"不确定。"Morgana耸耸肩回答，似乎对这个话题没什么兴趣。"看看日历吧。我觉得他走之前应该做了记号的。"

"说得对。"Arthur点头。

接下来是一片沉寂。

"挺好，超棒的家庭时光，我们应该多来几次。"Morgana决然地说道，把领带扔到地上，再回房间的路上持续脱下她繁琐的制服。

Arthur摇了摇头，开始尽力让自己忙碌起来。

他等啊，等啊…

接着当时时钟上的数字停滞在十一点半的时候…

…Leon笨手笨脚地从楼梯上冲下来，慌慌张张地。

而Arthur终于等到了他。Arthur穿上了外套。

每周五的这个时候，Leon就会出现，就像他死的那天一样。他还是穿着一样的衣服，头发乱蓬蓬的，而且仍旧会被门槛绊住然后勉强抓住什么不让自己还没走几步远就摔倒。

就跟每个星期五一样。

Arthur叹了口气跟在了他后面，穿过整个街道走到Leon最喜欢的便利店，在外面一直等到哥哥出来，把一盒烟塞进口袋。金发青年会再叹一口气，然后跟随着这个慌张前行的影像。

他已经跟踪过Leon几次了，但是总会在同一个地方跟丢。

总是在那个转角附近。

走过转角，Arthur的整个身体都随着踏上斑马线的脚步凝滞住了。他注意到了一个 站在斑马线附近的青年。

是那个在学校里的家伙。

尽管他现在背对着Arthur，金发青年仍旧可以从他低垂的肩膀看出他的悲伤。

Arthur几乎没有意识到自己正向他走过去，直到脚下的什么东西发出了一个响声。

青年人转过身，当他看见Arthur的时候，他的眼眶猛地张大，深深的震惊蔓延至身体的每个角落。而接着…接着震惊渐渐融化成窘迫，他只能垂下了视线。

Arthur挑起一根眉毛站到他面前。"有点反应过度了吧，不觉得么？"

面前的男孩轻哼了一声，却仍旧没有对上他的目光。

"你…"Arthur眯起眼睛，因为他突然记起了自己曾经见过这个紧张的表情。"你是Leon的一个朋友，对吧？你…你以前来过我们家。"

"我是Leon的…是的。"他点了点头，终于看向了Arthur.

"啊。"谜团解开了。

这个男孩先是好奇地看着他，接着便笑了，"我很想知道为什么你看起来…你是Leon引以为傲的弟弟。你跟我在同一个学校同一个年级。而且你就是那个打肿了我鼻子的笨蛋。"

Arthur嗤笑起来，"那是意外。"他皱起眉头，"等等，如果我们在同一个年级那说明你比Leon要小才对。你们怎么成朋友的？"

"我是他在兼职时候的后辈。"男孩回答道，将一缕遮住脸的头发拨到耳后，却暴露了他令人惊诧的耳朵。可能这个发型就是为了遮住它们。"我叫Merlin Emrys，顺带一提。"

"Merlin，哈？"Arthur都要为他感到难过了。他在这名字上肯定遭到过不少非议。

有那么一瞬间，Merlin的脸上出现了一丝惊诧。他笑起来，垂下的视线里溢满温柔。"你的声音听起来跟Leon的很像。就刚才，听见你的声音，我都以为是他在说话。"

不知道是什么原因，这让Arthur感到不舒服。

真的，很不舒服。

"好吧。不管怎么样。我应该…"他耸耸肩膀，把手插进口袋，正准备转身却犹豫了，"嘿，你有没有看到过鬼魂？"

"呃？"Merlin眨了眨眼睛，话题的突然转换让他显示出了十足的惊诧。"我不怎么，呃，喜欢灵异事件。"

"是这样吗？"Arthur喃喃着转过身。那么这就没用了。"我也不喜欢。"

"为什么这么问？"Merlin在他背后问道。

"不为什么。"Arthur耸耸肩，准备离开。"不重要。"

"Arthur？"

呼唤着他名字的声音里似乎有什么特别的东西，这让他转过了身。

"我想，那个，Leon…他不是那种会让自己留下遗憾的人。"Merlin害羞地抓了抓头发，这像是他的一个古怪的可爱习惯。"然后，那不就是鬼魂存在的原因吗？有些灵魂会对自己生前做过或没完成的事感到后悔，然后想尽办法去弥补？"

Arthur沉思了一下，没有回答。

听起来，Merlin好像很了解Leon。

这让Arthur的腹部剧烈地翻搅起来。

他…他不喜欢Merlin用这么饱含深情的眼神看着他，就像把他想象成了Leon或是什么的。也许这就是他先前看到Arthur的时候表现得那么震惊的原因。有那么短短的一瞬间，把他当成了Leon。

Arthur握紧了放在口袋中的拳头。

这让他想起了Leon，那个他没怎么注意过的笨拙，缺乏智慧，无聊而且有点讨厌的哥哥…或者是他让自己这么以为着。

他记得Leon对他笑的时候，恭喜他获得考试的第一名，傻笑着告诉Arthur所有的女孩儿都几乎爱上Arthur了而且她们是如何希望Leon把自己介绍给Arthur的。而且他总是，总是告诉他，拥有像Arthur一样的弟弟是多么令人自豪。

而Arthur，Arthur无法不讨厌他。

尽管Leon没有他一半的耀眼或是帅气或是受欢迎…他总是在笑。

怎么会…他怎么会总是这么开心？

特别是跟家人在一起的时候？

Leon没什么智商，成绩也不怎么样，而且从来没有女朋友，但是就算这样，他身边还是有一群人。

Arthur总是有很多朋友，但是Leon，Leon总是有更多。

而且Arthur一直都知道Leon的朋友和自己的是不一样的。

他们对待Leon的方式跟Arthur的朋友不同。

于是Arthur就更讨厌他了。

金发青年在望向Merlin的时候深吸了一口气。

他跟我是一个学校的…他皱起了眉头。以前，他跟Leon的兼职同事们一起来过家里。

Merlin的手机铃声响了起来，他向Arthur投来一个抱歉的笑容，"跟你聊天很开心。改天见。"在那之后他接起电话并转身离开。"Gwen，我快要到了。不要抱怨了，我确信Gaius还没发现你染上了什么新型疾病。乖乖坐好。"

Arthur仍旧看着他，直到他的身影越过转角，消失不见。

周一的学校里，Arthur在最后一道铃声响过后慢慢往回走。

"哟！Pendragon！"Percy边叫边和Valiant一起走来，审视着他正在看的东西。"影讯？你看什么类型的电影？"

"成人电影。"Arthur的声音里没有起伏。

"得了吧。"Percy吃笑起来，以一种过度友好的方式勾住了Arthur的肩膀。"你才不像是要靠电影来泄欲的那种人！"

"就是！"Valiant赞同道，语气里蔓延着嫉妒的意思。"下次也给我们介绍些女生啊，不要一个人都霸占着吧？"

"你可以把她们都带走。"Arthur回答道，已经对他们的谈话感到厌倦了。

说来说去都是女生。

女生…

那些对Pendragon这个名字和维系着他的财产有着无限兴趣的女生。

而不是名字背后的那个人。

他对谈论那部分事情不是很有兴趣。

不管怎么样，他现在有场电影要赶。

"明天见了，失败者们。"Arthur耸耸肩挣脱开了Percy的手臂朝停车场走去。

他说自己喜欢看成人电影是在撒谎，但是这也没有派上用场。如果他告诉那俩家伙自己喜欢的电影，他们会大笑不止，而且以为Arthur是开了个恶劣的玩笑的。

如果电影里没有血腥、咒骂和性爱，他们就不认为那是一部电影。

而他不想让他们在这件事上纠缠。

再一次，他开始好奇自己怎么会跟他们交朋友，Arthur朝那家放映宣称自己意义深远的文艺片的小型影院行进着。他已经习惯于自己孤身来到这样的地方，而且吃完晚饭再回家几乎成了他的一种生活模式。

倒也不是说还真的会有人注意到他不在。

金发青年把那些杂乱的思绪抛在脑后进场看了电影，在一场结束之后，他又买票看了下一场。

所以，当他终于离开了那个房间，时间已经比他预期的还要晚了。

"Arthur！"

因为听到自己的名字而回过头，Arthur在看到Merlin的一刻惊讶地眨眨眼睛。

"好巧啊！"这个细瘦的男孩微笑着向他走来，"你一个人来的吗？"

"…是啊。"Arthur点点头，试图停止自己对于看到他的惊讶。

还有，当然，对于他的穿着。

Merlin穿着一件很紧的，相当贴身的蓝色衬衫，上面还写着"动物是朋友…而不是食物"，一条紧身黑色牛仔裤，还有一个带着红色坠饰的项链，那好像是一条龙…但是Arthur如果想要看清就得再靠近点来辨认那是不是，而他并不想那么做。

"我也是。"黑发的男孩露出了灿烂的笑容，"我真的很喜欢这个导演，但是我认识的人里面都没有和我一样喜欢电影的。就算Gwen也不喜欢，然后就是她是我最好的朋友。"他的笑容变得更加灿烂起来，"所以你也看这类的电影咯？"

"是…是啊。"Arthur点点头，不敢相信这是他之前遇到过的那个男孩。当他笑起来的时候…wow…他其实看起来真的很可爱。"有喜欢的也有不喜欢的。"他清了清喉咙，继而用一种更为强势的语气说道，"我觉得这部真的挺不错的。就像是把平淡和华丽同时呈现出来。"

"就是这样！"Merlin用力地点头赞同着他，笑容大到眼睛都眯不见了。"虽然有些地方说不通，但是总体来讲还是很生动的。"他把头歪向一边，"你看过第一部没？那个有像个怪兽一样的老男人…他叫什么来着？"

"我看了。"Arthur在他们一起走向出口的时候笑起来，"他看起来确实像个怪兽。"

"影评里竟然说那是个浪漫主义作品。"Merlin低笑道，"你能相信么？"

"别搞笑了。"Arthur嗤笑起来，"那应该被归类到B级恐怖片好吧？"

Merlin大笑起来，显然是完全同意。

如此忙于发笑，Merlin完全没有注意到脚下的路，于是当他的一只脚绊住了另一只脚后，如果不是Arthur敏捷的反应，这家伙完全会一路滚到楼梯底。

"小心！"Arthur紧紧抓住Merlin，阻止了他的摔倒。

"谢…谢谢。"Merlin的脸微微红起来，低头望向了脚尖，"我有点意外倾向所以…"

说难听点就是他是个大笨蛋。

难怪他会跟Leon关系好。

Arthur叹了口气，莫名其妙地心烦起来，转过身背向了Merlin准备离开。

可恶…我就该快点回家的。

"那么，Merlin…"当他意识到自己是在自言自语的时候停下来，"嘿！"他转过身，看见Merlin还在身后很远的地方，专心致志地盯着一幅电影海报，"快点！不然我就走了。"

"抱歉！"Merlin回答道，在赶到他身边的时候看起来有些疲惫。"我只是被那张海报吸引住了…"他停顿了一下，接着看向Arthur，微笑道，"我准备在回家之前吃点东西。如果你不是很急的话…"

Arthur停下来，仔细地审视起那张笑脸。

细想起来，他还从没在看完电影之后跟谁一起回家过。"当然。"

Merlin更加灿烂地笑起来，"太好了。附近有个我很喜欢的地方。"

Arthur只是耸耸肩膀，提步跟随了这个比自己高一点点，但瘦弱很多的男孩，静静地听着他谈论自己喜欢电影的那些部分，又会觉得那些部分很荒谬。

这其实…真的很舒服。

他只需要保持沉默，点头同意黑发男孩的话，甚至还因为回想起电影里的情节而时不时地浅笑。

但是有时候…有时候他会不小心灵魂出窍般地忽视了Merlin说的话，而仅仅是看着他永恒不变的笑容。

另一个他认识的这样的人就只有Leon了。

"就是这儿了。"Merlin朝餐厅点了点头。

Arthur抬起头，看见了一个巨大的标牌上写着"巨龙餐厅"，觉得有点傻，但是他并没有像平时对待自己的朋友们一样告诉这个男孩。

不知道为什么，他不希望Merlin停止那个笑容。

他们点了一些食物，Arthur必须得承认，尽管这个地方真的土到家，但是他们的食物真的是非常棒。

"知道么，我才意识到我在Leon的房间里待过几回了，但是我以前都没跟你讲过话，huh？"Merlin转动着手里的薯条问道。

"Leon和我从来都没有共同的朋友。"Arthur冷冷地回答，抿了一口饮料。

"好吧，看起来你有很多的朋友。"Merlin笑起来，出神的眼眸中浮起怀念。

"说吧…"Arthur靠向椅子的后背，莫名地感到烦闷。

"嗯？"Merlin抬起视线好奇地看向他。

"你认出了我，通过以前的记忆。"Arthur不知道自己为什么觉得这是需要问出来的，"你真的那么注意我么？"

Merlin的动作凝滞了一下，歪过的脑袋的同时脸上写满了好奇，"又不是我盯着你看或者什么的。"他咯咯地笑起来，"但是你是Leon的弟弟，所以…"

不知道是什么原因，这个答案着实把Arthur激怒了。

猛地站起身抓起汉堡的锡纸包装，Arthur紧紧地把它捏在了手心里。

"你要走了？"Merlin问着，脸上的疑惑更加鲜明了。

"是的。"Arthur点头，已经无法抑制从胃里腾升起来的愤怒了，或者说已经无法遏制它出现在脸上。"我已经无法忍受你一直拿我和Leon比。我的长相，我的声音，你甚至不提起他就不能说出关于我的事！"

"噢。"Merlin的神情失落下去，但是他没有否认。

而这让Arthur更加恼火了。

Merlin叹了口气转过身，望着杯子的边缘。

Arthur不能自制地低吼了一声，离开了餐厅。

该死的Merlin，他毁了这一整天的好心情！

还有该死的Leon！

该死的该死的该死的该死的Leon！

—

该死！

Arthur叹了口气，发现自己站在一个从不曾到过的教室门口，因为他以前从不需要到这里来。按照惯例，Arthur从不需要亲自去找某个人，因为这会让那些人以为自己很特别，然后就会觉得自己会拥有什么特权…而且要让他们看清事实是一件很累的事情。

但是Merlin…

Arthur就是止不住地要去想他。

这也就是那个上午他问了几个人看他们知不知道Merlin Emrys在哪里，并且发现自己站在了这个教室门口的走廊上的原因。

每个人的视线都聚焦到他的身上。

就和他们一直都会这么做一样。

每个人都会注意到他。

每个人都在窃窃私语。

每个人，除了Merlin。

神色头发的男孩用紧握的拳头支撑着下巴靠在那里，一个悲伤的，充满怀念的神情出现在他眼里，他坐在桌边，眼睛无意识地望向窗外。

他当然会是唯一一个无视Arthur出现的人。

这让金发男孩生气了。

这让他非常生气。

但是…但是让Arthur更加生气的却是当Merlin叹着气将视线移开窗户看向自己的桌面的时候，那双支离破碎的眼睛里浓重的悲伤。这孩子拥有着世界上最漂亮的笑容，但是现在，他紧紧地闭上眼睛，浑身都散发着悲伤的气息，像是尽力不去看一些令人痛苦的画面一样。

Arthur靠向门框，望着Merlin的眼睛开始犹豫。

那个男孩，仍然对他的观察者后知后觉，睁开了那双哀伤的眼睛，再次将视线投向了窗外。

"Pendragon在我们教室干嘛？"

"谁在乎？"一个女孩开始整理自己的头发，"他好性感！"

"嘿，Pendragon。"一个男孩走过来，"你来我们教室是有什么事么？"

"是啊。"Arthur点点头，清了清嗓子，"能帮我叫一下Merlin吗？"

"Merlin Emrys？"这家伙问道，显然很惊诧，"你们认识吗？"他没有等待答案，只是转过头朝教室大喊道："嘿！Merlin！"

Merlin甚至没有一点反应。

"他根本没有听到…"男孩叹了口气摇起头，"那家伙总是这么呆。"

Merlin仍旧看着窗外。

Arthur突然很想知道到底是什么能让Merlin这么专注。

他要命地想知道。

"Merlin！"他大叫道。

Merlin突然弹起来，差点从椅子上摔下去。他猛地收回望着窗户的视线在教室里搜寻起来，直到最终张大眼睛将目光落到金发青年身上，看着这个慢慢向他靠近，仿佛拥有整个校园的男人。"A..Arthur？"

"不要每次我叫你都露出这么惊恐的表情。"Arthur命令道，在Merlin桌边停下脚步，将髋骨倚靠在桌沿上，无视了所有人和他们聚精会神的眼光。

他是为了Merlin来的。

只为Merlin一个人。


End file.
